


I'll Warm You Up

by totalizzyness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: ''write a fluffy Destiel snow scene''</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Warm You Up

Dean grumbled, taking larger-than-usual strides through the deep snow of the graveyard. He and Sam were working case in a small town in Washington, just south of the Canadian border. In Winter.

 

“Stupid Sam, get’s the nice warm job in the library…”

Armed with just a shovel, Dean continued to wade through the snow, scraping snow from the graves to look at the name carved on to the stone. His jeans were soaked up to the knee, and damp was slowly rising higher. His ears, nose, toes and fingers burned, and the rest of him was just absolutely freezing.

After making it through a quarter of the graveyard, he slumped over a large tomb, his legs achey. Considering all the running away from monsters that wanted to eat him, Dean figured he should have been in better shape than he clearly was. But on the other hand, wading through 2-and-a-half feet of snow for an hour was not easy. It should be an olympic sport.

He reached in to his pocket, numb fingers barely able to get a grip on his phone.

“Oh come on,” he grumbled, finally getting a hold of it. Working the phone was no easier. Using his thumb and middle finger, he gripped his index finger, using it to push buttons on the phone. His original plan was to call Sam, and tell him if he wanted to find the grave he should get out here and find it himself. But Sam was so far down in his contacts list, and his finger was already hurting. Cas, however, was just a prayer away. Stuffing his phone back in to his pocket, he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

“Castiel. I need your help. Please… I’m cold. Really cold… Please?”

Not actually expecting the angel to respond to his frankly pathetic call for help, Dean was surprised to hear the flutter of wings as Cas appeared before him.

“Dean.”

“Cas! You came… Why did you come?”

Castiel tipped his head to the side; “you asked me to come… I don’t believe you’re wearing the correct clothing for being out in the snow.”

Dean bit his lip, looking down sheepishly; “yeah. I know… Could you help? I’ve got to find a grave, and well… It’s not easy with all the snow.”

“Of course. But first, I think you should warm up.”

Without hesitation, Castiel stepped up in to Dean’s personal space, cupping his hands in his own. Dean was abouts to tell the angel to back off when he felt heat radiate through Cas’ hands to his. Once his hands were sufficiently warm, the heat began creeing up his arms, all through his body, down to his toes.

“Better?” Cas asked, his eyes glinting hopefully.

“Um, my face is still cold.”

“Oh. I apologise… I also apologise for what I am going to.”

The hunter pursed his lips, ready to ask what, when the angel cupped his cheek, warmth instantly radiating to his skin. His mind blanked at the intimate contact; he was certainly not prepared for the angel to press his lips to his; warm breath falling over his face. It was an odd sensation having heat spread through his face from his lips, but he was feeling a lot better, and warmer. And Cas was kissing him. Cas- _I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition_ -Cas. Cas- _we have a profound bond_ -Cas. Cas- _the one in the dirty trench coat who’s in love with you_ -fuck!

Castiel pulled away before Dean did, staring up in to his eyes in confusion; “did that help?”

Dean opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out.

“I apologise for my methods, but it was the most efficient way of warming your body.”

“Oh no. Yeah. No. It’s fine. Seriously. It’s fine. I just. You know. Nevermind. Um. So…”

Cas tilted his head in the way that Dean did totally not find endearing at all; “are you okay, Dean?”

“Yeah, no. I’m fine. All good. I’m great. Are you?”

Dean mentally hit himself; way to play it cool.

“Dean-“

“-It’s fine, Cas. All good. Nothing wrong with me. Well… No. I’m fine. Shall we-“

Dean’s rambling was cut off by Cas’ lips on his. Again. This time, however, Dean’s eyelids fluttered closed, his now warm arms winding around the angel’s waist, pulling him flush against him. Cas’ hands found Dean’s shoulders, holding on gently; using them to push away, ending the kiss. The two men breathed hotly on to each other’s face, eyes slowly opening as they gazed at one another.

“…What was that for?” Dean mumbled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against his angel’s.

“When I kissed you, you effectively forgot how to talk. I figured if I kissed you again, you’d remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Message me with a prompt if you have one (:


End file.
